The Wind In Her Sails
by Roxius
Summary: As long as they had each other, and the Palanquin Ship, there wasn't anywhere they couldn't go. 30 sentences of Murasa X Ichirin. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: Done as a request, and also because I wanted to try and write more Touhou yuri.

* * *

Title: The Wind In Her Sail

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Minamitsu Murasa X Ichirin Kumoi

Summary: As long as they had each other, and the Palanquin Ship, there wasn't anywhere they couldn't go. 30 sentences of Murasa X Ichirin. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Eyes**

Ichirin stared deeply into Murasa's beautiful teal eyes, and she felt the courage within her swell.

**2. Uniform**

"Where did you get that sailor suit from, anyway? You look so adorable in it,"

"Well, apparently Byakuren-sama had a few of these with her - wait, what did you just say?"

**3. Secret**

Unzan knew alot more about Ichirin than he wanted to know, especially her secret obsession with a certain anchor-wielding captain.

**4. Comfort**

With Byakuren as her savior and the other crew-mates of the Palanquin Ship either too young or too immature, Ichirin was the only one capable of providing true, loving comfort.

**5. Gratitude**

Murasa would forever be grateful to Byakuren for not only freeing her from her cursed afterlife at sea, but also for allowing her to meet a woman as wonderful as Ichirin.

**6. Stars**

Sometimes, when there was no work to be done at night, Murasa and Ichirin would just stare up at the stars together for hours.

**7. Home**

"Do you ever miss your home, Murasa?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"...Not at all."

**8. Wind**

The feeling of the wind brushing against her face reminded Murasa of Ichirin's kisses; brief but everlasting.

**9. Death**

Death, the unavoidable entity that had taken the lives of millions of people throughout the ages, was nothing more than a joke to Murasa and Ichirin.

**10. Young**

Even if they did look like young children, they were actually both over 1000 years old, so no one complained.

**11. Motion**

Ichirin would move with such fluid motions through the skies that Murasa couldn't help but wonder if she had been a dancer once in the past.

**12. Last**

When, and if, they obtain the last piece to revive Byakuren, just what would they do next?

**13. Command**

"What are your orders, Captain Murasa?"

**14. Attention**

An uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, flustered cheeks, and her racing heart told her that she deserved Murasa's attention more than that mouse-eared brat.

**15. Child**

Murasa was not a child in any aspects despite her appearance, and certainly not when it came to the matters of the flesh, as Ichirin learned rather quickly.

**16. Tears**

Ichirin's warm tears did not get far before Murasa caught them between her puckered lips.

**17. Fool**

She was a total and utter fool if she thought she was actually good at hiding her true feelings from others.

**18. Ghost**

Ichirin didn't realize just how bizarre it was to be making love to an ancient ghost until about halfway through.

**19. Sing**

"No! No matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to sing any kind of 'sea shanty'! That little sad-puppy-dog face isn't going to change my mind, either!"

**20. Prayer**

Murasa once saw Ichirin kneeling beside her bed and praying, but she never called out the other girl about it.

**21. Freedom**

As long as they had each other, and the Palanquin Ship, there wasn't anywhere they couldn't go.

**22. Wall**

Murasa gently pushed Ichirin's back up against the wall. "You love me, don't you?"

**23. Pain**

The emotional pain that Ichirin felt being away from Murasa - unable to touch her, or hold her, or smell her or even talk to her - was far worse than any sort of physical harm that could be brought upon her body.

**24. Rock**

At times, Murasa's personality seemed as sturdy and unyielding as a rock, but only Ichirin knew of the many cracks hidden along that rock's surface.

**25. Clothing**

It was always Ichirin who left first with a bundle of clothes held tightly between her arms.

**26. Gift**

Murasa had given her so much that it was hard to properly explain it all.

**27. Hair**

"Hey, Ichirin, do you dye your hair?"

For the rest of the day, the poor captain was thoroughly ignored by her favorite crew-mate.

**28. Smile**

Murasa had two goals: to revive Byakuren and to see Ichirin smile for her, although she feared the latter of the two would be quite difficult.

**29. Devotion**

Ichirin's devotion towards Murasa was the only reason she continued to fight for the sake of Byakuren.

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss they shared was like a supernova, but without all of the flashy lights and explosions.


End file.
